bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2 Multiplayer
"Congratulations, citizen of Rapture! You've been approved to join the Sinclair Solutions team as a product tester! We'd like to invite you to test our home-defense product in the field and tell us how you feel!" BioShock 2 includes a fully featured multiplayer mode developed by Digital Extremes (developers of several of the Unreal Tournament games). The game will take place approximately a year before the events of the first BioShock and will depict the events of Rapture's Civil War. The player's character is a product tester for Sinclair Solutions, a company owned by Augustus Sinclair that is attempting to cash in on the conflict between Andrew Ryan and Atlas. Playable Characters At launch, there will be a total of eight playable characters, two of them being pre-order bonuses. Each will have their own back story, unique melee weapon and unique comments that they will make during gameplay. Although each character is disfigured due to gene splicing, when a player looks in a mirror their character will appear to be what they were before splicing. If another player has chosen the same character model as the player's, they will appear as severely deformed by splicing. *Jacob Norris The Welder. Melee weapon is a wrench. *Barbara Johnson The Housewife. Melee weapon is a frying pan. *Danny Wilkins The Athlete. Melee weapon is a trophy. *Buck Raleigh The Businessman. Melee weapon is a golf club. *Naledi Atkins The Pilot. *Suresh Sheti The Mystic. Melee weapon is a magacian's cane. Gamestop Pre-Order Exclusives *Zigo d’Acosta The Fisherman. *Mlle Blanche de Glace The Actress. Multiplayer Maps There will be ten different maps representing various areas from BioShock. These locations will be re-tooled to fit a multiplayer environment. In multiple interviews (including the multiplayer-based podcast), extra maps being added through DLC has been hinted. As is typical with BioShock, narrative will be built into these environments, giving the player a unique look at Civil War-era Rapture. Confirmed Locations: *Arcadia *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Hephaestus *Kashmir Restaurant *Neptune's Bounty *Mercury Suites Locations seen in screenshots: *Medical Pavilion *Farmer's Market *Fort Frolic *Point Prometheus Game Modes There will be seven different game modes included in BioShock 2. Each will support up to ten players. The seven game modes available upon release are: Survival of the Fittest Survival of the Fittest is the basic free-for-all game mode: each player is tasked with killing all other players as often as possible. The player with the most kills by the end of the match wins the game. Last Splicer Standing Last Splicer Standing is similar to Survival of the Fittest, in that it is free-for-all and requires each player to kill the other players. However, players in this game mode do not respawn upon death. This means the winner is, effectively, the last Splicer standing. Civil War Civil War is the game's team deathmatch mode: players are split into two teams, and each team is tasked with killing as many players of the other team as possible. The team with the most kills by the end of the match wins. Capture the Sister Capture the Sister is BioShock 2 take on Capture the Flag: players are split into two teams, with one of the players on each team chosen at random to become a Big Daddy. Each team is in possession of a Little Sister, which they must protect. The objective of this game mode is to capture the enemy team's Little Sister and take her to the Little Sister Vent at their own team's base, while preventing the enemy from doing the same. The team with the most captures by the end of the time limit wins. ADAM Grab ADAM Grab is a unique game mode: there is one Little Sister in the level, and each player is tasked with capturing and keeping her for as long as possible, earning ADAM continuously in the process. The player who managed to keep the Little Sister for the longest amount of time wins. Team ADAM Grab Team ADAM Grab is the team-based variant to ADAM Grab: players are split into teams, and have to capture and keep the Little Sister in the level for as long as possible. Every member of the team currently in possession of the Little Sister will receive an ADAM income. The team who managed to keep the Little Sister for the longest amount of time wins. Turf War Turf War is the game's King of the Hill mode: players are split into two teams, and are tasked with capturing and holding the control points present in the level. A player in proximity of a neutral or enemy control point will gradually charge up a meter, which will earn their team the control point if it fills up completely. The team who managed to maintain control over the most points for the longest amount of time by the end of the match wins. Character Advancement The multiplayer menu will be an interactive apartment in Rapture, belonging to the player's character. The player will earn ADAM by playing online matches and completing combat challenges. As they collect ADAM, they will level up. With each level advancement they will unlock new weapons, Plasmids, and Gene tonics to customize their character. There are forty levels of character advancement. The player can create three separate loadouts and switch between them when respawning. It is prudent to use a loadout that complements one's teammates in the team-based modes. One of the interactive elements of the player's apartment will include listening to new messages on their answering machine that you will unlock after each new level. These messages will advance a unique narrative and provide new background information that the player will only find through playing multiplayer. Becoming a Big Daddy The player can become a Rosie by finding a Big Daddy suit which spawns randomly in the level. Once the player becomes a Rosie they will have access to the Rivet Gun, Proximity Mines and a Big Daddy stomp which stuns enemy players. When turning into a Big Daddy, the player's health will be significantly increased, although they won't be able to regenerate it. Killing a Big Daddy also yields a huge ADAM reward, which places said Big Daddy as a prime target. Once the Big Daddy is defeated, the suit will spawn again in the level. Plasmids All multiplayer plasmids will have a primary attack, a secondary fire, and many can be used in a defensive fashion as well. To given an example, Geyser Trap (a prototype of Cyclone Trap) can be deployed in a large room and used to leap onto higher platforms to escape or set up camping spots. The player will unlock additional plasmids upon gaining higher ranks. Some Plasmids will have their effects modified for gaming purposes. For example, Incinerate! will still ignite enemies, but it will also grant them a speed boost for the duration of the fire effect. Likewise, enemies hit by Winter Blast will have their speed severely decreased instead of being stunned. Confirmed Plasmids appearing in multiplayer: *Electrobolt *Incinerate! *Winter Blast *Telekinesis Multiplayer-only plasmids *Geyser Trap *Aero Dash *Houdini Plasmid Gene Tonics The player's character will gain new tonics when leveling up. Weapons New weapons will also be unlocked when leveling up. Weapons will be altered from their versions in BioShock for the multiplayer environment. They may have a faster rate of fire, do less damage, etc. Melee in particular will be different in that there will be a quick-melee button and not an actual weapon. Each character will have its own unique melee weapon, although this is only a cosmetic change. Confirmed weapons *Pistol *Machine Gun *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher *Chemical Thrower *Research Camera *Crossbow Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer